Silence
by CaPe
Summary: Things get really messy when it concerns the matters of the heart. She already have Rui yet she finds herself in another relationship with Tsukasa. Who will finally win her heart? The Last Chapter's up! Review pls!
1. chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello there! Well I know there are lots of Fan fics that are not completed but I assure, this is worth reading. At least this is what my friend cum beta reader thinks. After reading this, all Jay Chou fans may start flaming me! *hint hint*  
  
Silence  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Tsukushi's POV:  
  
'Tsukushi, are you sure you are ready to move in with your distant cousin?' Rui asked worriedly.  
  
'I guess so. I do not have any choice, my only option is to live with him,' I replied, feeling a little annoyed as I fold my clothes and pack them neatly into my luggage bag. This is the umpteen times he had been asking me this question. Well, I can't blame him because he is my boyfriend and he is concerned about me. 'Don't worry, I can take care of myself.'  
  
'You are right,' Rui said monotonously. Following that is silence. That's one thing I hate about being with Rui. He doesn't talk much, most of the time I am the one who does the talking. All he does is to nod his head. Sometimes, I really wondered if he and I are really having a relationship. I see all other couples going for dates every weekend. Rui and I hardly go for any dates. The last time we watched a movie together was one year ago. Maybe after being together for one year, we have ran out of things to say. Maybe, he doesn't love me any more. I don't know. I don't know what he is thinking. 'Looks like you've already packed up. I better get going now.' Am I really a pain in the neck that he wants to get rid of as soon as possible? Can't he just stay for the night since it's my last day here?  
  
'Rui, aren't you going to accompany me tonight? I mean I'm going and we are going to meet like only once a week,' I said, still couldn't believe that he is so unromantic.  
  
'Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Besides, I want to go home and finish my music composition,' he replied then kissed me good bye. I knew it. I will never be the first place in his heart. That's what I'm frustrated about. It's always music occupying his heart. What am I to him? Nothing. For he wants music to be his wife, his son, his whole family! I laughed, amused by my own thoughts. I can now only pray that absence will really makes the heart grow fonder.  
  
******************************* ~ Tokyo train station ~  
  
All men are jerks! Rui takes me for granted and now, even my cousin takes me for granted! I have been waiting for my cousin for, let's see my watch, one hour and forty-five minutes. I tried calling him, but that moron switched off his cell phone! Wait till I get my hands on him.  
  
'Are you Tsukushi?' I turned around. There, standing infront of me was the most comical man I have ever seen. I can't believe he is my cousin. What's with his hair? It looks like. . . clown's hair! Unable to contain my giggle, I burst out in laughter. I almost rolled onto the ground.  
  
'Nice hair,' I said, still laughing away like a mad person who has escaped from the Institute of Mental Health. I may be enjoying this moment, but my cousin surely did not. I could see purple veins start appearing on his face. 'Sorry. Didn't mean to laugh at your wonderfully done hair,' I quickly apologised, then tried very hard not to think about his funny hairstyle.  
  
'Next time you laugh about my hair, I'll have you thrown out of my house!' he bellowed angrily at me. Without waiting for me, he turned and walked towards the exit, leaving me to carry my heavily luggage. I can't believe he is so petty! It's not my fault that he has funny hair growing out of his head.  
  
*******************************  
  
~ In the house ~  
  
'Well this is your room,' Cousin said, showing me my room. It's a little small but at least I have a roof over my head. 'When will you be working?'  
  
'Next week,' I replied, putting my luggage onto my bed.  
  
'Good. So next month you will be able to foot me rental fees.'  
  
'What?! I thought we are cousins? How can you be so calculative?' I retorted  
  
'Get this right. We are cousin, distant cousin. I'm a Doumyoji and you are a Makino. We have nothing in common. It's just that your mother happens to be my mother's half sister's daughter. Which means we have no blood relations. I'm being nice to you for letting you stay here. Besides, if you don't want to stay here, there are many who wants to.' I hate to admit it but he is right. My family history is very complicated due the fact the great-grandmother married my great-grandfather because she was pregnant. But the baby was not my great-grandfather's.  
  
'Fine. How much is the rent?'  
  
'¥130 000' he replied.  
  
'That's expensive! My pay's only ¥200 000. After paying the rent I'll only have ¥70 000 left!'  
  
'That's your problem not mine. Take it or leave immediately.' I can't stand him being so arrogant. Since he wants to leave, I shall stay!  
  
'Fine, I'll pay you starting next month!' With that, I slammed the door behind him. What a great start to start a kinship. Doumyoji Tsukasa, I'll get you for this!  
  
************************  
  
To be continue. . .  
  
Author's note: Reviews please! 


	2. chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you for all your reviews! Here's chapter 2! Reviews pls!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Tsukushi's POV:  
  
~1 week later ~  
  
'I'm Makino Tsukushi, and I'm here to report for work,' I said to the receptionist. Finally, I get to start work and forget about that irritating Doumyoji Tsukasa's face! Everyday, without fail, after he returns from his work, he orders me around like a maid! Whenever I refused to help him tidy the house he would remind me that I will only start renting the room from him next month. He will have to kick me out of the house if I did not act as the maid. Now I have to work, I have the excuse that I won't be able to help him due to the overtime I have to work! That's a brilliant idea!  
  
'You are Miss Makino? I'm Akagi Haruko, you can call me Haruko. I'm the chief editor here so I make the decisions here. You will be working for the sports column. Let me introduce you to your partner. Follow me.' My dream is finally coming true. My ambition from young is to be a journalist. Well, even though I'm just a sports journalist but I'm sure with my determination, I'll be covering more important news in a couple of years to come. 'Your partner is late today. Well, here's your table. I'll introduce your partner to you later.' With that, Haruko left. What kind of a partner I have? Not a lazy one please. I'm just joking about working overtime everyday.  
  
'I'm sorry, didn't mean to be late. You are my new partner?' a familiar voice said. I turned and looked at him. To my surprise he is none other than Doumyoji Tsukasa! 'Tsu. . ..' before I could finish my sentence, he pulled me away. 'Don't you dare tell anyone you know me and you are my cousin!' he snarled. This gives me a good idea to pay back.  
  
'You are so fierce. I may forget that I'm not suppose to know you. I may just blabber it out while lunching with my new colleagues.'  
  
'Are you threatening me?' he asked angrily.  
  
'No, I'm just negotiating,' I replied slyly, ' if you don't want to negotiate, it's fine with me. I'll just tell Haruko that you are my cousin and we are living together.'  
  
'Fine. What are your terms?'  
  
'Firstly, decrease the rent by ¥30 000.'  
  
'What?! That's a lot Miss.'  
  
'Haruko!'  
  
'Deal. Anything else?'  
  
'Stop treating me like a maid and stop being arrogant at home.'  
  
'Deal. In exchange, you are not telling them that you know me and you are living with me,' Tsukasa said, putting his right hand out to me. I took it.  
  
'Deal.'  
  
**************************************  
  
~ later that day ~  
  
'Rui, I missed you so much,' I said, embracing Rui and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek,, just outside the train station. Rui blushed slightly. That's what I love about him. His shyness. He looks so cute when he blushes.  
  
'Let's go and grab a bite,' Rui suggested. I nodded and followed him. 'So how are you now?'  
  
'Well, life is still fine. Well let me tell you something that amuses me today!' I said excited, replaying the look on Tsukasa's face when he had to be polite and nice to me. 'I realised that my cousin is a horrible creature. He is mean and he is an idiot. He made me do house hold chores for him and pay rent! Well today, it's pay back time. I manage to 'persuade' him to lower the rent and be nice to me. Aren't I good?' I asked. Rui nodded slightly, with his eyes fixed upon a guitar at the display panel of a music shop. 'Are you listening to me?' I asked.  
  
'Give me a minute, I'll be right back. Wait here for me,' he said and he left for the shop. Great! We haven't been seeing each other for 6 days and we finally meet, he is interested in a guitar. See, I have no place in his heart! Let's see how long is he going to make me wait.  
  
~ 2 hours later ~  
  
'I'm so sorry, Tsukushi. I didn't mean to make you wait so long. It's just that that guitar was awesome. I've bought it and they are going to deliver it tomorrow,' he said, happily. Looking at his happy face, I didn't know if I should flare up on him. I love to him smile he hardly smiles. But when he smile, it's because of music, not me. I'm a girl. I want a in-replaceable place in his heart.  
  
'I'm not feeling well. I'm going home,' I said, controlling my anger.  
  
'Okay. Just make sure you sleep well tonight. I'll call you tomorrow morning to check on you okay?' Then he gave me a little kiss on my forehead. Can't he tell that I'm not happy? Rui, are you born to be insensitive? I clutched my hand into a tight fist and I walked back to my home alone.  
  
*****************************  
  
To be continued. . . Reviews please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: It has been a long time since I wrote my last piece of work. Well, I didn't feel like writing or rather I did not have the inspiration to write. Pardon me, I think I'm mad. The exam stress is killing me. Looking at everyone holding a book and study, I realised that I haven't touching my book for a thousand years. Any way, here's the chapter and I hope that you will love it 'cause I'm loving it! Ha, I'm being lame.  
  
Tsukushi's POV:  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
I just realised that man are stupid and heartless creatures. Why? Look at Rui! It has been two days since we've met and he is suppose to call me yesterday which he never did. Why can't he just humour me? I'm a girl, I like being cared for and loved. Rui, since you are being such a blockhead, I'm going to ignore for the rest of my life! Fine, may be not the rest of my life but definitely more than a week. 'Tsukushi, are you ready to go?!' Tsukasa yelled from the end of the office. Back to reality and get cracking.  
  
'Yes, you can stop yelling,' I said wearily, tired of putting up with Tsukasa's childish acts. He hasn't been kind to me at all. He made me do all the paper work for him and threatened to kick me out of the house. But I knew he wouldn't dare, unless he wants the whole company to know that we are cousins and that we are living together.  
  
'We'll be going to Ryonan High School to do a write up with Sendoh-san, one of our Basketball team Japan player. '  
  
'Am I deaf or are you going crazy?' I replied, ' if we are going to do a write up on him, aren't we suppose to go to the sports hall or something?'  
  
'Didn't you hear what I said yesterday? I told you that Ryonan High School is celebrating it's 20th establishment so Sendoh-san will be there at it's his alma mater.'  
  
'I'm sorry. I'm just not in the mood to listen to you.'  
  
'Looking at your behaviour, you must have quarrelled with your boyfriend,' Tsukasa analyzed. I blushed as he hit bullseye to what's making me feel listless. 'But then again, who would be so stupid to take you as a girl friend?' I gave him a deadly stare. How can he say that! 'That's the truth! Look at you. There's nothing about you that resembles a woman. Women should have a hour glass figure unlike you. You have a flat chest and you don't have a butt. It's all completely flat!' He mocked. My face turned real red out of anger and out of embarrassment. I feel like bashing him up!  
  
'Doumyoji, one word nonsensical word from you and I'll make sure that the WHOLE WORLD know that I'm staying with you,' I hissed as a smirk spread over my face for I know that would shut him up. He looked at me in dismay.  
  
'Alright, I'll stop. Now let's get going before we are late,' Doumyoji said.  
  
******************************************  
  
(at home)  
  
Doumyoji surprised me when he did the interview with Sendoh. I never knew that an idiot like him could actually be professional when it comes to work. May be he is not that bad. 'Tsukushi, get me a cup of coffee,' he yelled from the living room.  
  
'Don't you have limbs? Go get it yourself,' I shouted back from my room. What's with him? He is nearer to the kitchen than I am. Besides, he is the one who wants a cup of coffee, he should get it by himself.  
  
'Tsukushi, you better get me a cup of coffee now or I'll throw you out of the house. Don't forget you are stay in MY HOUSE!' I get out of my room and went into the kitchen. It's not that I'm easily controlled, it's just that I too tired to quarrel with him.  
  
'Here's your coffee,' I said, putting the cup on the table.  
  
'Thanks,' Tsukasa said politely. I stared at him, jaws dropping. Since when Tsukasa knows how to thank people?  
  
'What did you say?' I asked.  
  
'I said Thanks'  
  
'You are welcome,' I replied and headed for my room.  
  
'Tsukushi wait. I. . . I need your help.'  
  
'So that's why you said thanks. I was still wondering why you were being nice. Why should I help you? You are always mean you mean. I won't help unless. . .'  
  
'Unless what?'  
  
'You stop bullying me and making me do all the house work!'  
  
'Deal. I will be nice to you if you can help me choose a present for a friend.'  
  
'A friend? You mean for your girlfriend!' I mocked. I didn't know he could be so thoughtful and caring as to buy a gift for his girlfriend. Rui never did. He don't even know when's my birthday. 'We shall go shopping to tomorrow. By the way, do you have a budget?'  
  
'No. I'm willing to spend any amount.'  
  
**************************  
  
(Next day at Tiffany and Co. )  
  
'That diamond necklace is so beautiful. It will definitely make your girl smile for one week!' I exclaimed, looking at the display infront of me. The necklace has a heart-shaped diamond pendant and the necklace itself has a tiny pieces of diamond. If I were rich I would buy it.  
  
'You sure? I'll buy it if you insist. I trust your taste,' Doumyoji replied.  
  
'Yup. If I were her, I would kiss you when you give me that necklace.'  
  
'Okay. Miss, please wrap this up for me.'  
  
'Sir, that would be ¥200 000 000' Doumyoji handed his credit card to the sales girl without hesitation. That was a very expensive gift!  
  
'I'm sorry, I should have looked at the price before suggesting.'  
  
'Don't worry. Like I said, I'm willing to spend any amount.' I don't know who is this lucky girl but I sure hope that she will be very very happy to receive such a present. If it was Rui, Rui would probably said it was expensive and would rather spend it on a new piano. Perhaps, I don't mean much to Rui. 'Tsukushi, thank you so much. Let's have lunch, my treat.'  
  
****************************************  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Author's notes: Well, I know this chapter is boring but my brain is not working very well. At least it's a step towards the climax. Well review pls! 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Well, I think you would think I'm mad because I just upload chapter 3 like only a few days ago. I think I'm mad too. But who wouldn't? The exam stress is killing me!!! If I die of an early death, the education policies are to be blamed! Sorry, I'm crapping! Well here's chapter 4, hope you will like it!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Tsukushi's POV:  
  
(one day later, in Tsukushi's house)  
  
(ring~ring~ring~)  
  
'Hello, Tsukushi here,' I said, answering the phone call.  
  
'Tsukushi, Rui here.'  
  
'Why do you bother to call? I don't want to talk to you'  
  
'Wait, Tsukushi. I'm sorry. I know that I should have called you earlier, but I was busy.'  
  
'BUSY? Busy with what?'  
  
'I can't tell you now. Any way, can we cancel this weekend's date?'  
  
'WHAT? WHY?'  
  
'I am busy. Got to go now. Sorry Tsukushi, talk to you later.' Rui hung up. What's with Rui? I don't understand what could be more important than our date? We only get to meet once a week!  
  
'Tsukushi, are you okay?' Doumyoji asked as he walked into my room. 'Had a tiff with your beloved?' I glared at Doumyoji.  
  
'Whether I had a tiff with Rui is none of your business,' I answered.  
  
'Hey, I was just trying to be kind. I promised me you remember,' he replied, flashing me a smile. Immediately, I had this foreboding feeling.  
  
'What is it you want?'  
  
'You read me like a book. I need your help again. It's regarding the present.'  
  
'I thought we chose it yesterday?'  
  
'Well, yes. But I don't know how to give it to her.'  
  
'So you want me to teach you how to give the necklace to her.'  
  
'Yup. I'll do anything you want.'  
  
'Even letting me stay here for free?'  
  
'Yes. Do we have a deal?'  
  
'Okay, but on one more condition, you tell who this lucky girl is.' Doumyoji paused for a while.  
  
'Alright, but you must never tell anyone else.' I nodded my head and looked at him eagerly. 'It's Haruko.'  
  
'Haruko? Our chief editor?'  
  
'Yes. I work as a journalist because of her.'  
  
'Does she know yet?'  
  
'No. I plan to tell her next week on her birthday.'  
  
'Fine. Let's get cracking now!' I said, touched to find the horrible Doumyoji could be so tender-loving.  
  
************************  
  
'First, the setting as well as the atmosphere is important. I think, instead of going to the restaurant, you should invite her home.'  
  
'Home? But what about you? I mean you are staying here.'  
  
'Don't freak my friend,' I said, patting him on his shoulders. 'I'll go and enjoy life on that night. I think we need to change the look of this place. What does Haruko like?'  
  
'Haruko loves comics. She likes Slam Dunk, Shogan Pace etc.'  
  
'Alright, tomorrow, we just go hunt for comics and shelves. She would be impressed. I think we need to get some new funiture too. But that would cost money.'  
  
'Don't worry about that. Just do what ever you think will help me to impress her and encourage her to go out with me.'  
  
'Okay. Let's get busy tomorrow morning!' I said excitedly. I shall do my best to help Tsukasa. Rui, I'm too busy to punish you. Just you wait, I'll get back at you!  
  
*************************  
  
Author's Note: I know this is a short chapter but who cares? Anyway, reviews pls! 


	5. chapter 5

Author's note: I just finishing watching the dry wood fierce fire after some of you said that the idea is similar.... Wait, or is it fierce fire dry wood? Never mind, but I do realise that the concept is a bit similar in the sense that rearranging the furniture so on and forth. Nevertheless, there is still some difference. I shan't tell you the difference 'cause if I do there is no point in reading this fic. Well, let's just get started  
  
Tsukushi's POV:  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
(At a furniture shop)  
  
'We need to get big shelves for the comics and we need to get as many comics as possible,' I said to Tsukasa as we walked into the shop. I have promised Tsukasa to help him woo Haruko and so I must do my best.  
  
'Is that shelf okay?' Tsukasa asked, pointing at a big wooden shelf.  
  
'Nah, it is too ugly. How about that one there,' I replied, walking towards this 'oriental' shelf. 'I heard from Ayako that Haruko loves the culture of the east. I think she would like that.'  
  
'Okay, we'll buy it then.'  
  
'If I did remember correctly, Haruko loves Slam dunk, Ayashi No Ceres, Shogan Pace, Clamp X and Chobits,' Tsukasa reported.  
  
'That wouldn't fill the shelf at all. We must buy more. I know, let's get Flame of Recca, Hikaru No Go, Hana Yori Dango and that,' I pointed to some unknown comics. Tsukasa heeded my advice and soon we bought everything we need. 'Wait, Haruko's favourite colour is blue, we must paint the house in shades of blue.' So we went to the DIY store and got many tins of blue paint.  
  
(At home)  
  
'We had better start painting the house. Let's start with the living room. We paint the walls with navy blue, then we can hang some glow-in-the-dark stars and planets. That would be so romantic!' I squeaked with joy and excitement. It has been a long time since I have decorated a house. The last time I decorated house, it was Rui's house. I painted the walls and the celling with dark blue paint, hung stars. I thought the atmosphere was romantic but Rui just said that the walls were too dark, and it affected his mood to do music. Perhaps, Rui never will understand what is romance. He probably accepted me as his girlfriend because I went up to him and professed my love. I guess Rui and I will never be together if I had not have the courage to tell him that I like him.  
  
'Okay, let's start then!' Tsukasa happily started painting while I cover the furniture with plastic sheets.  
  
'We need to move the TV and the hi 5 system before we can continue painting,' I reminded him. He stopped painting immediately like an obedient dog, and move the TV and the Hi 5 set away, then carried on painting. I took a brush and started painting with him.  
  
(After 2 hours)  
  
'Finally finished,' I said happily as I stretched.  
  
'Tsukushi, you got some paint on your face' Tsukasa said as he turned and looked at me.  
  
'Where?'  
  
'Here, let me help you.' Tsukasa wiped my face with his hand and started giggling. To my horror, I realised I have fell for his trick. His hand was full of blue paint! He wiped the paint on my face!  
  
'Doumyoji Tsukasa! I'll get you for this!' I screamed in anger.  
  
'But you looked cute in blue!' Tsukasa laughed. I glared at him and then a naughty thought came into my mind. Since he wants to play, I'll play. I dipped both my hand into the paint tin. With paint on my hands, I smacked him on the face.  
  
'Aren't you cute little baby?' I said sarcastically. 'Mummy's little boy' Tsukasa then splash paint on my clothes. I had to do the same. It's equality for man and woman. If I get paint on my clothes, he shall get it too! We ended up splashing paint at each other and had to clear up the mess after playing. Thank god that I remembered to cover the floor with plastic sheets. Though we ended smelling like paint, we had fun. In fact, I never had so much fun since I started going out with Rui. Why am I thinking about Rui again? If I'm thinking of Rui, I should at least think of his good points, not bad ones.  
  
'Tsukushi, time to hang the stars,' Tsukasa announced as he took out packets of glow-in-the-dark stars. I smiled at him and then, together we hung the stars. 'Let's dim the light and see the results of our hard work!' With the lights dimmed, the stars glowed in an amazing colour of neon green.  
  
'It's beautiful. The stars are as pretty as those in the sky,' I commented slowly, mesmerised by the glow of the stars.  
  
'I agree,' Tsukasa replied standing beside, 'It is so dreamlike. Thank you Tsukushi.' I turned and for the first time, our eyes really met. Perhaps it's the romantic atmosphere, we kissed, lips and tongues touching.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's note: I apologise for my bad English! Well, I hope you have enjoyed this chappie! Anyway reviews please! 


	6. chApTeR 6

Author's note: I'm so sorry! Sorry for updating so slowly. Too busy with my work. Anyway, thanks for supporting me! I'll try to update all my works as soon as possible. Here's chapter six of silence! Just a reminder, silence is written in Tsukushi's POV. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
It has been two days since that incident happened. I didn't went to bed with Tsukasa actually caused I backed out. I was afraid and I was confused. Do I love Tsukasa or Rui? I love Rui, but I must admit that I do have feelings for Tsukasa too. I'm not sure if the kiss happened because I was feeling empty deep inside or what. If God heard my prayers, please tell me what to do.  
  
'Tsukushi, can I talk to you over lunch?' Tsukasa asked.  
  
'Erm...'  
  
'I really need to talk to you'  
  
'Okay. I'll meet you at the restaurant down the street,' I answered still unable to look at him directly in the eye. I'm ashamed of what I've done. I'm still Rui's girlfriend when I kissed Tsukasa. I'm betraying Rui. What kind of a girl am I?  
  
(lunch time)  
  
'Tsukushi, I'm not sure why you are avoiding me but if you feel uncomfortable about what have happened, I'm sorry,' Tsukasa said seriously.  
  
'I'm not avoiding you,' I replied, looking down at my coffee.  
  
'If you are not, kindly have eye contact with me when you are talking to me,' said Tsukasa, raising his voice a little. 'Tsukushi, I didn't mean to raise my voice at you. I'm just angry with myself for causing so much trouble for you.'  
  
'Tsukasa, it's my fault. I just need time to cool down. I didn't mean to avoid you or anything.'  
  
'Tsukushi, I know you are in love with Rui. I don't need you to make any decision now. I love you and I'll wait for you. No matter how long you'll take I'll wait for you. I'll never give up till the day you get married and lead a blissful marriage life. Here, this is my gift to you. It's for your birthday next week.' Tsukasa handled me the diamond necklace that I've chosen.  
  
'But I thought this is for Haruko?!'  
  
'It's for you. I lied to you. I'm not in love with Haruko. I used her name to get you to choose a present. I didn't know what to get for you. Haruko said this was the best idea.'  
  
'What about the decorating of the house? It was a lie too?'  
  
'Yes. But I did this because I want to spend more time with you and I don't how to tell you that. I'm sorry. What's wrong with me? I kept saying sorry. This is just not like me, Tsukushi. It's you. You've changed me. It's the truth.'  
  
'So what do you want me to do? Break off with Rui?' How can Tsukasa lie to me? It was a trap. He set a trap up for me to fall right into.  
  
'No. I just want you think carefully if you will be happier with me or Rui. That's all I ask for. Even if you chose Rui in the end, I'll still be there for you if you need me. That's all I have to say. I think I better leave now.' With that Tsukasa left me alone in the restaurant.  
  
What am I suppose to do now? I small little brain can't think. I'm mad at Tsukasa for lying to me but what he has done is just to show his concern for me. Rui has never done that before. Rui has never given me a necklace or anything. He just takes me for granted. I wish to be loved and cared for. Should I choose Tsukasa?  
  
To be continued....  
  
Author's note: I know this chapter's not well written :( but still pls review!!! 


	7. chapter 7

Author's Note: My mid-year examination finally over. Failed most of them anyway. No good at studying, I'm gonna die. Haha… Anyway, here's chapter 7 and hope you'll enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
(In the office)  
  
2 days have past since Tsukasa confessed his love and these 2 days have been hell for me. I don't know why but it really felt awkward working together with him. I wanted badly for Rui to be here but I don't seem to be able to find him. Why is Rui always like that? He is always not around when I needed him. Why can't he be a little more caring?  
  
'Tsukushi, a guy named Rui is looking for you. Line one,' Haruko said, putting down the phone. I nodded gently at her as I picked up the phone.  
  
'Rui? Where have you been?! I've been looking for you!' I screamed into the phone. I didn't know if I screamed because I was angry or because I was scared and needed his assurance.  
  
'Calm down, Tsukushi. I've just finished what I've wanted to do. How have you been? I missed you,' Rui said affectionately. Did I hear wrongly? Rui actually said he missed me? I mean I've been dating Rui for a long time but this is like the few times that he said such things. God must have heard my prayers.  
  
'I'm still fine I guess. Rui, what did you do? You disappeared for such a long time.'  
  
'I can't tell you yet. Tsukushi, shall we meet this evening?' I almost laughed when I heard that. Rui had never took the initiative to ask me out before. I'm so surprised that Rui changed so much since we last met.  
  
'Sure! I'll meet you at the café below my workplace at 6 p.m.' I replied delightedly.  
  
'Good. See you then.' With that, Rui put down the phone. The conversation sure made my day for 6 o'clock soon came without me noticing. It was such an irony when things took off for the worse.  
  
(At the café)  
  
'Tsukushi, I missed you so much,' Rui said as he hugged me tightly when I entered the café.  
  
'I missed you too Rui,' I replied as I gave him a quick peck on his cheeks. Rui blushed as he sat down. The same old shy Rui that I fell in love with.  
  
'I have a surprise for you,' Rui said slyly, 'I bought a house here so I'll be moving in tomorrow and that means you can come stay with me and moved out of you loathsome cousin's house.'  
  
'WHAT?! You bought a house here?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?' I asked, totally shocked.  
  
'It was meant as a surprise and besides, you've never like staying with your cousin.'  
  
'But this is too sudden. How am I supposed to tell my cousin?'  
  
'No buts Tsukushi. You shall move in with me tomorrow and after dinner, we shall go shopping for our new furniture.'  
  
(At the furniture shop)  
  
'Tsukushi, this king size big is very comfortable to sleep on. Tsukushi, are you listening?' Rui said sitting on the bed. 'Are you feeling unwell? You seem so listless.'  
  
'No. I feel fine. Maybe I caught a cold or something,' I answered, not wanting him to find out that I am thinking of Tsukasa. I'm not really thinking of Tsukasa, I'm just not sure how I am going to tell him that I am moving out.  
  
'Then you better rest. I'll go get some hot coffee for you,' Rui said lovingly as he turned and walked towards the vending machine. Glazing at Rui's back, a sense of guilt overwhelms me. Why am I feeling this way?  
  
'Cause you like Tsukasa and you are betraying Rui.'  
  
'Who's that?'  
  
' Your inner self.'  
  
'No, I don't like Tsukasa. My heart has only Rui.'  
  
'Stop deceiving yourself. Your heart did race when Tsukasa told you that he loves you.'  
  
'That was just a feeling anyone would get when they realise that someone close to them actually likes them!'  
  
'No everyone will feel this way. Not if you dislike him.'  
  
'Tsukushi, drink this. It will make you feel better,' Rui passed me the cup after he blew at the cup to cool it down. Looking at his tenderness, I can't help but feel really guilty. Maybe my inner self is right. I do have some feelings for Tsukasa. 'I'll send you now. You better rest at home. I'll settle the furniture, you just get ready to move in tomorrow.'  
  
(Back at home)  
  
'Tsukasa, I have something to tell you,' I finally open my mouth after sitting at the sofa with him for 2 hours.  
  
'You have made your choice?'  
  
'Nope. I'm really confused right now. I mean I do have feelings for you but I'm not sure if it is love. Well that's beside the point. I want to tell you that I am moving out tomorrow.' Tsukasa was shocked at first, then sadness and dismay settled in his eyes.  
  
'Are you moving out to avoid me?' he asked with a painful look on his face.  
  
'No. I'm not avoiding you. It's just that Rui has bought a new house and he asked me to move in with him.'  
  
'So in the end you still chose him.'  
  
'No. I… … … ' I took a deep breath, I did not want to cheat myself for I know I'm not hundred percent devoted to Rui. 'I still need time to think. So meanwhile I'll move out and consider our relationship.'  
  
'I still stand a chance?' he asked with eyes dazzling with delight, like a little puppy.  
  
'I guess so,' I replied as I make my way back to my room. I wanted to sit down and really consider what is my relationship with Rui and Tsukasa. Rui has been my dream guy since the first time I meet him, but he always take me granted. Tsukasa is nice to be with and he cares for me. He made me feel really loved. Affairs of the heart are really not something I can sort out, I decided after lying on my bed and thought of my feelings for an hour. Let nature take its course I guess. Maybe time will tell me whom I really like more.  
  
To be continued…. … …  
  
Author's Note: Well will Tsukushi choose Rui or Tsukasa? Find out in the next Chapter! 


	8. chapter 8

Author's Note: well, firstly I'm so sorry for taking a long time to complete each chapter and that each chapter is well not long at all. Thank you all for reading and giving me comments. Flames are welcome too! Haha... anyway, let's get started.

Chapter 8:

'Good morning, Tsukushi,' Rui said after a quick peck on my right cheek. As usual, I blushed. This is the second day since I've moved into Rui's apartment. Watching Rui walking from the dinning room to the kitchen, I can't help but feel blessed. Yes, blessed by God for he gave me such a wonderful boyfriend.

'Breakfast for today is ham and egg' Rui announced, carrying the food out. 'You'll have to finish it all up even though it might not taste nice.' I looked at Rui and smiled. Tsukasa would never prepare breakfast for me given his personality. Wait, this is not the time to think of Tsukasa. I should be contented with Rui and not think about some other guy. Tsukushi, how could you think about Tsukasa when Rui is treating you so well?!

'A penny for your thought?' Rui asked, seeing that I was stoning.

'Nothing,' I replied, feeling a little guilty, 'guess I didn't sleep well last night.'

'If you have any problems, don't hesitate to tell me okay?' I nodded. Why didn't Rui treat me better right from the start? If he did that, I would seriously reject Tsukasa and I won't be in such a problematic stage now. How am I going to work with Tsukasa now?

(In the office)

'Tsukushi, have you made up your mind yet?' Tsukasa asked as soon as he saw me stepped into the office. I looked him and I can't but feel sorry for him. I have made up my mind. Rui and I have been together for so long and now he treats me better than before. It is only right that I remain faithful to him.

'Tsukasa, I have made up my mind and lets talk it out during lunch,' I replied and I continued to walk to my desk.

(During lunch)

'So Tsukushi, what's your decision?' Tsukasa asked with uncertainty. I could almost hear his voice tremble with fear, waiting for my answer.

I told a deep breath and sighed. I know not how to tell him. I hate to disappoint him but it is only fair that I make that choice as soon as possible. My heart tells me that Tsukasa is the one but my mind tells me that I should be loyal to Rui and I loved Rui before, I could do it again.

'Tsukasa, I've been pondering over the question of who did I love more for the past few weeks. It's a hard decision for me to make for I love the both of you. I'm sorry Tsukasa, I choose to be with Rui.'

Tsukasa looked up and gave me a sad smile. 'I knew you would choose Rui. The only reason I lost to him is that I known you too late, too late to win you over. Tsukushi, I want you to know. My only wish is for you to be happy. I will never give up on you till the day the both of you get married. I will follow you no matter where you go, even till the end of the world. Trust me, I would give you everything that I have.' I looked into Tsukasa's eyes and I could tell that he was serious about what he said. I was shocked, I never thought that I meant so much to him. I would rather he hate me than to have said such words to me. His words touched my heart and my mind started thinking if I had made the right decision.

'I will follow you no matter where you go, even till the end of the world. Trust me, I would give you everything that I have.' Tsukasa's words kept flashing in my mind. I knew I would be happy if I have chosen Tsukasa but it is too late now, too late for regrets. What has done cannot be undone.

'Tsukushi, are you sure you are all right?' Rui's words brought me back to reality. 'What happened to you? You have been in this state since I came back. Is there anything wrong?'

'Nothing. I'm just tired. I want to go home.' I can't shop with Rui when I am thinking of Tsukasa. I thought all these troubles would end the moment I made up mind to be with Rui, but heaven played a trick on me. I'm still wondering if I should leave Rui for Tsukasa.

(The next evening)

'Tsukushi, I have got something to tell you,' Rui said as we did our routine walk at the park.

'Yes?' I asked without much enthusiasm, my mind and my heart is still with Tsukasa and I knew that I have made the wrong choice by staying. I longed to be with Tsukasa.

'I am leaving for America 3 days later and I do not know when I am going to be back. So, let's break up.' Did I hear wrongly?! Rui is breaking up with me! This is a dream come true for me, I mean I can be with Tsukasa without feeling guilty and bad for Rui since he wants to break up with me.

'Rui, are you joking?' I asked, feeling both happy and sad as well.

'I am serious. Tsukushi, I don't want a long distance relationship. It is too tiring for me.'

'Okay, Rui. If it makes you happy, I will break up with you. But I want to let you know that, I feel terrible breaking up with you,' I said as I gave him a final kiss on his lips and leave him in the park.

Author's Note: Will Tsukushi finally find her happiness with Tsukasa? Find out in the next chapter of Silence!


	9. chapter 9

Author's Note: Well, maybe I shouldn't have ended chapter 8 so soon. It caused a bit of confusion. Well, hope that this chapter clears up some misunderstandings!

Chapter 9:

'Tsukasa, we are going to be late if you continue to sleep!' I shouted at the pig lying on the bed. Today is the 8th day since I moved back to Tsukasa's house. I am happy to be with Tsukasa, he loved and cared a lot for me. Yet sometimes, I still get the feeling that something is missing.

'Okay, since my little princess's taking so much effort to wake her prince charming up, prince charming shall wake up now,' Tsukasa retorted playfully. I shook my head and shot him a look of disgust.

'If you are prince charming, then I'll be the Queen of Egypt!' I mocked and teased. 'Well, hurry up sleepy head. We are going to be major late if you don't get out of bed.'

'Yes Madam!' It's good to be with Tsukasa, he makes me feel wonderful. All these joking around and playing a fool make me relax. Being with Rui was tough in the sense that I did the talking most of the time. It was as though I was having a relationship with a wall. But, I still miss Rui a lot.

(At the office)

'Tsukushi, you do know Hanazawa Rui right?' a colleague of mine asked as soon as I stepped in to the office. How did she know about Rui?

'Yes, I do him. Why did you ask?'

'So it's true! I'm so jealous of you!'

'Why?'

'Didn't you read the magazine? Hanazawa Rui is now the rising star of J-pop! His debut album is called 'Love at first sight'! It's so nice! I love his music. You should listen to him sing!' Rui as a singer? Why didn't I know about it? Is that why he went to US?

(At home)

I am really curious about what Rui is doing. I mean why did he suddenly became a singer? Why didn't I know about it at all?

(RingRingRing)

Did Tsukasa forget his keys again? As I opened the door, a young lady grabbed my hand.

'Are you Tsukushi?' she asked frantically.

'Yes. May I know why are you looking for me?'

'Good, let's get in the car before we start,' she said as she pulled me into her right sports car. I tried to retaliate but to no avail. She was just too strong. Before I could do anything, I was in her car.

'Where are we going? Who are you?' I asked angrily.

'I'm Rui's manager. Well, Rui is in the hospital right now. He got into a car accident and he is in a coma right now. He kept calling your name so I guess you must be someone really important to him Please go and see him,' she pleaded. Rui in hospital?! How could such a tragedy happen?

'You got kidding. Rui told me about a week ago that he was going to the US. So he must be there right now.'

'The truth is he never left the country. He was staying in the hotel till two days ago when he confirmed that you had left the house. I asked him why did he do that, but he refused to answer me. He got drunk at the Pub just now and got into an accident. Why do such things happen when he just release his debut album?!' Why did Rui lie to me? He did he said that he was leaving for the US when he was staying here all along? Why did he do that? Why? I kept thinking about these questions along the way to the hospital.

(At the hospital)

'Tsukushi, I just heard that there are a lot of reporters gathering near Rui's ward. I'll go and distract while you go in. That will save you the questioning.' The manager said as she parked her car. Just as what she had said, there were many reporters standing near the ward. They crowded the manager as soon as she walked near the ward. The manager gave me a sign to go into the room as she answered all their questions.

As I walked in, I saw Rui lying on the bed with his limbs bandaged. I looked at Rui and I couldn't help but touch his face. I held his hand and whisper gently, 'Rui, can you hear me? Don't you dare sleep anymore. Wake up.' Tears slowly flow down my cheeks as Rui lay motionless in front of me. 'Rui, please wake up. Don't do this to me.' Tsukushi, this is not the time to be weak. You have to be strong. You are Rui's only kin in Tokyo. You must take good care of him. I took tissue from the table to dry my tears. There, I saw a VCD with my name written on it. I guess this VCD was a gift from him to me, hence, I started watching it as I dry my tears.

To be continued.... ... ...

Author's Note: What did Tsukushi see? Will Tsukushi still be with Tsukasa or will she go back to Rui? Will Rui ever wake up? Find out the answers and the next chapter of Silence. It's the ending chapter and the chapter not to be missed!


	10. The End

Author's Note: Haha... I finally completed the whole story...I think my writing skills not good so you'll have to have lotsa imagination for this chapter! I like the ending... but it might be a disappointment for a lot of people... haha... review pls!

/tv screen/

(Meaning of the song)

Chapter 10

Tsukushi's POV:

Rui appeared on the screen. On the screen he looked so haggard that I almost could not recognize him.

/Tsukushi, this is the 2nd day since we last said our good byes. I thought I could get on with life without you, but I was wrong. I lost my whole meaning of life without you near me. I actually wanted to propose to you using my debut album, love at first sight 'cause it was how I felt when I first met you. I was really happy when you told me that you like me 'cause I didn't know how to express my feelings for you. I wrote all the songs thinking of you. That one month when I was recording, I wanted very much to contact you and hear your voice. But I didn't, not because I didn't love you but because I wanted it to be a surprise for you. I thought you knew how much I love you. I thought you knew that my world revolves around you. I thought that no one will steal you from me but I was wrong. I should have told you right from the start that I love you. But it's all now too late. I have lost you but nevertheless, I still love you as much as before even though you are in his arms. My last gift for you, 'Silence' and hope you will forever be blissful/

Tears overwhelmed my eyes and I watched the screen. I never knew he had so much love for me. All I did was to grumble about how he was cold to me. 'Rui, I'm sorry' I muttered sadly as I watched on the MTV of Silence showing all the pictures of us together.

/ Silence An Jing

Zhi Sheng Xia Gang Qing Pei Wo Tan Le Yi Tian

(Only the piano is left talking to me)

Shui Jiao De Dao Ti Qing An Jing De Jiu Jiu De

(The old 'sleeping' cello lies in slience)

Wo Xiang Ni Yi Biao Xian De Fei Chang Ming Bai

(I think you have shown it clearly)

Wo Dong Wo Ye Zhi Dao Ni Mei You She Bu De

(I understand and I know that you don't have any reluctance)

Ni Shuo Ni Ye Hui Nan Guo Wo Bu Xiang Xing

(You said that you are grieved too, but I don't believe it)

Qian Zhe Ni Pei Zhe Wo Ye Zhi Shi Cheng Jing

(Holding your hands with you beside me was a thing of the past)

Xi Wang Ta Shi Zhen De Bi Wo Hai Yao Ai Ni

(I hope that he really loves you more than I do)

Wo Chai Hui Bi Zhi Zi Li Kai

(That's the only reason I forced myself to let you go)

Ni Yao Wo Shuo Duo Nan Kan

(How am I supposed to say it?)

Wo Geng Ben Bu Xiang Fen Kai

(I actually didn't want a break up)

Wei Shen Me Hai Yao Yong Wei Xiao Lai Dai Guo?

(Why do I still have to smile when I break up with you?)

Wo Mei You Zhe Zhong Tian Fen

(I don't have such talent)

Bao Rong Ni Ye Jie Shou Ta

(To tolerate his existence in you heart)

Bu Yong Dan Xing De Tai Duo

(Don't have to worry about me)

Wo Hui Yi Zhi Hao Hao Guo

(I will still carry on with life)

Ni Yi Jing Yuan Yuan Li Kai

(You have walked away from me)

Wo Ye Hui Man Man Zhou Kai

(I will slowly walk away too)

Wei Shen Me Wo Lian Fen Kai Duo Qian Jiu Ni?

(Why do I have to give in to you and break up with you?)

Wo Zhen De Me You Tian Fen

(I really don't have the talent)

An Jing De Mei Zhen Me Kuai

(To calm down and forget you so quickly)

Wo Hui Xue Zhe Fang Qi Ni

(I've learnt to let you go)

Shi Ying Wei Wo Tai Ai Ni

(It's because I love you too much)

Tsukushi, this was how I felt after breaking up with you. Slowly I'm coping with life and starting to adjust to life without you. Ever since I came back, I could see in your eyes another one other than me. I want you to be happy and that was why I let you go. My friend used to say 'Love is not about possessing, it's about seeing your beloved being blissful'. Now I understand and my only and final wish for you is to happy for the rest of your life./

I covered my mouth and try hard not to cry, for Rui wanted me to be happy. I'm too silly to have thought that Rui did not love me. In fact, Rui loves me more than anyone could have love me. How could I just ditch Rui just because I wanted to feel loved? I have made such a huge mistake! Looking at Rui, I knew I love him too. I love him right from the start, right from the bottom of my heart. Please God, please don't take Rui away from me. I can't afford to lose him. If you have to take someone away let that person be me. I held tightly to Rui's hand.

'Rui, if you can hear me, please wake up. Don't sleep anymore. Please open your eyes, and look at me. I know that you are angry with me for having a fling with Tsukasa, but I promise you that I will break off with him. Please just wake up. I love you. I really do.'

I cried again as I talked to him. Then, suddenly, his heart stopped. No, it can't be, Rui can't die!

'Doctor,' I screamed as I ran out the ward. The doctor came running in and started saving him. I stood outside of the ward, praying hard that Rui will be saved. After a few minutes, Rui was admitted into the operating theater.

(after a few hours)

'Doctor, how's Rui?' I asked anxiously seeing Rui being wheeled out.

'His life is still in danger. Even though the operation was a success, he won't be able to pull through the week. The accident had glass pierce through his heart. It's a miracle that he survived till this long. I'm sorry but please prepare for the worse.'

'No, it can't be! Doctor, you must save him. No matter what, you must do your best to save him. I know he won't die! Please doctor, please save him!'

'Calm down Miss. There's nothing I can do unless I can find a heart suitable for him and do a transplant for him, but this is highly impossible. It's hard to find a heart that suits him in such a short notice. I am really very sorry.'

No. I will not allow Rui to die. Not if I can help it. I will find a donor who will be willing to donate his heart to Rui. I walked into the ward and looked at Rui. 'Rui, I promise you I won't let anything happen to you. I love you,' I whispered into his ear and kissed him on the lips. Time to clear things up with Tsukasa.

I went out of the hospital and started calling Tsukasa. 'Hello, Tsukasa. I'm just outside the hospital now. Rui is hospitalized. I'm okay. I just want to tell you that we are over. I'm sorry but you will meet another girl better than me.' I ended the call. I looked at the road ahead of me. I have found the donor for Rui, my beloved. I smiled as I took a step forward. 'Rui, I love you,' I said as I closed my eyes.

The End!

Author's Note: The song Silence (An Jing) is sang by Jay Chou. For those Jay Chou fans you should know how the song goes. Really sorry if I have translated the meanings of the song wrongly. Anyway, hoped you have enjoyed the whole story. If you are still confused, wait for the epilogue to be out! Reviews pls!


	11. Epilogue

Author's Note: I'm sorry to all TxT fans... Next time I'll let you know if it's a TxT fic or a TxR fic... Anyway... here's the epilogue and it's in no one's POV...

Epilogue:

'Shi Ying Wei Wo Tai Ai Ni' Rui sang sadly on stage as he waved goodbye to his fans. The concert hall echoed with screams from his fans as he left the stage. 'Tsukushi, I love you,' Rui muttered to himself. 2 months had past since Tsukushi's death and still can't help but blamed himself. If he had not got into the accident, Tsukushi will never commit suicide just so that she could donate her heart to him.

'Rui, someone by the name of Tsukasa wants to see you. He is at the lobby. Do you want to see him or shall I ask him to leave?' Rui's manager asked as she saw Rui walking to the backstage.

'I'll go,' Rui replied. He had seen Tsukasa once at Tsukushi's funeral and had never talk to him. All he knew was that Tsukasa was the reason he chose to break up with Tsukushi.

'Hanazawa Rui, I won't be staying for long,' Tsukasa said in a harsh tone. He could not forgive Rui for the death of his beloved. 'Even though I hate you, but I think you should read the last entry of Tsukushi's diary.' After passing the diary to Rui, Tsukasa left before Rui could say anything, leaving Rui standing at the lobby alone staring blankly at the diary. Rui went to the rooftop where he could enjoy his moment of peace and quiet.

In melancholy, he started reading Tsukushi's diary.

_1st September 2004 Wednesday_

_Dear diary,_

_I saw the VCD that Rui made for me. I cried after watching it for I was deeply touched. I knew how much he loves me till now. I blame myself for choosing Tsukasa. If I had remain faithful to Rui, all these would not have happened. Rui would not be in hospital and certainly Tsukasa and I would have been happier. I should have rejected Tsukasa right from the start. At least he would not be heart broken as now for what I'll be doing. I do love Tsukasa but I love Rui more and I will not let him die. God, my pact with you shall true. Death is the only way I can prove my love for Rui. Rui, I wish for you to be happy as you would for me. I hope you will not grieve for me but carry on with life as what you said in 'Silence'. Loving you was the greatest joy and the best choice I ever made. Hope one day, you'll find a girl much better than me_

Rui closed the diary and place it on his chest. 'Tsukushi... Tsukushi... Tsukushi...' Rui whispered softly in tears. 'You'll forever be in my heart.'


End file.
